


Foreign Memories

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Family, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Chip struggles with remembering how to fix his clothes.





	Foreign Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Beauty and the Beast' nor am I profiting off this.

“Do you remember how to fix your clothing, love?” Mama ties her apron strings without difficulty, already eager to get back to work. 

Buttons. Buckles. Knots. All of them are foreign memories to Chip’s fingers.

Everyone else works off muscle memory. Mama can tie her apron strings. Cogsworth can button his shirts over the bulge of his stomach. Lumiere can tie fancy knots. 

“I remember.”

“Be quick about it then; Belle is waiting for you in the library. Don't keep her waiting.” 

His buttons are askew. His pants sag around his waist. Belle fixes him up, but never tells mama.


End file.
